Occlusive vascular disease is a common ailment in people resulting in enormous costs to the health care system. Blood clots and their accompanying plaque buildup are the most common type of occlusion. Removal of this disease from the body has been studied for several years and many techniques (devices and methods) have been studied and practiced. Sometimes the diseased/stenosed areas of the vessels may be removed by use of Embolectomy, Atherectomy, thrombolysis, etc. or angioplasty and/or stenting can repair the diseased vessel but all of these are not always effective. The deposit of sinuous plaque (arteriosclerosis) to the inner wall of arteries usually precedes clot formation. Several expensive devices (dilatation balloons, stents, mechanical cutters, etc.) have been introduced to fight this vascular occlusive disease, but none of which has proven to be the ‘magic bullet’ to treat this ubiquitous disease. Even when effective, these technologies often are effective for a short period of time. Because of the various problems with all of the techniques and approaches to solving this medical condition, there exists no particular method or device that is considered the most accepted mode of treatment.
Unfortunately, cancer too is a common ailment resulting in over 1,500 deaths every day in the U.S. (550,000 every year; the number two killer in the U.S. after vascular disease). Therapy modalities for cancer are plentiful and continued to be researched with vigor. Still, the preferred treatment continues to be physical removal of the cancer. When applicable, surgical removal is preferred (breast, colon, brain, lung, kidney, etc.). Often these cancers occur in the body channels that are actually not dissimilar to occlusions in the vasculature.
Even though there are many techniques and devices known in the art for removing blockages in the tubular channels of the body and/or for bypassing them with autogenous or synthetic means (both surgically and via a percutaneous, less invasive technique) and other passageways of the human body as well as removing other diseased tissue, there is a need to removed the diseased tissue and re-join healthy pieces of the tissue once the diseased tissue has been removed. This removed tissue may be removed because of many reasons some of which are (but certainly not limited to) cancerous or potentially cancerous material, vascular disease (or potential vascular disease), trauma to tissue, congenital disease of the tissue, etc.